Nicktoons - Five Years Later
by SpongeFan257
Summary: Plot: Five years after saving the world from Globulus Maximus, Jimmy Neutron has decided to reunite the Nicktoons, consisting of himself, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants. However, the Syndicate of Evil have also decided to reunite. Meanwhile, the Nicktoons find a shocking discovery awaits them that happened within their five years away… DISCONTINUED FOR 20YL.
1. Alone In The Lab

A SpongeFan257 Story

Nicktoons – Five Years Later

_Plot: Five years after saving the world from Globulus Maximus, Jimmy Neutron has decided to reunite the Nicktoons, consisting of himself, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants. However, the Syndicate of Evil have also decided to reunite. Meanwhile, the Nicktoons find a shocking discovery awaits them that happened within their five years away…_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Alone In The Lab**

In Retroville, in a huge underground laboratory, there was a teenager sitting in a leather chair. He had made his lab his second home, complete with a bathroom and a kitchen (and a place to relax and unwind in.). He was depressed. He was also Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. Jimmy was taller than usual, due to being 15. He still wore his red shirt with the atomic symbol on it, but now wore jeans that were a darker shade of blue as well as black and white trainers.

"Oh, Goddard." He sighed to his robotic dog, who was next to him, "What should I do today? All my school-work is in completion and I've not got much to build an invention with. My friends are away on vacation, and my girlfriend is with her family in Europe."

"Jimmy," Goddard began (he was able to speak due to being upgraded by Jimmy two years ago. He was tired of not being able to actually have a conversation with Goddard.) "Perhaps you should visit some old friends. Remember those guys you used to hang out with when you were ten?"

"Yeah, of course I know." Replied Jimmy, "I would never forget my fellow friends, the Nicktoons."

"That's right. Why don't you go visit them?"

"Gee, I don't know. What if they're too busy?" Jimmy had a sceptical look.

"According to my tracker from five years ago when you gave me a signal from your recaller, Turner is still living with his parents and is in middle school."

Jimmy had a smile, "I thought he'd never make it through elementary school."

Goddard continued, "Danny is still fighting ghosts like he did when he was 14, but is now stronger. He is also in a serious relationship with Samantha Manson."

"Looks like Danny never changed."

Goddard finished, "SpongeBob is now manager of the Krusty Krab, after the former manager Eugene Krabs retired. He now wealthier than before and has a new employee: Patrick Star, his best friend. Oddly enough, he now has a drivers license."

"Are you serious about that? First time I met him I had to keep him away from the hovercraft when we went inside of you." Jimmy had a confused look on his face, something that rarely happened.

"Don't remind me, Jimmy. Please. It surprises me as it does you."

"Well, OK then. I'll ask them to stop by and have a reunion. See you later, boy!"

Jimmy left the lab to get to it. But a few seconds after he left the lab, Goddard widened his eyes as he found more news, "There's something I forgot to tell you, Jimmy!"

* * *

_What did Goddard forget to tell Jimmy? Was it important? Five years seemed appropriate for me. Means not a lot of change so the story is easier to write. Sorry it's short, but more will be on the way._


	2. Reacquainted

**Chapter 2 – Reacquainted**

An hour later, Jimmy came back into his lab. Goddard was reading a book on Physics and was in the relaxation room. The genius went into the automatic kitchen to get a cup of coffee, which was made for him in a matter of seconds. He went and sat on the chair next to Goddard.

"They'll be here shortly, Goddard." Jimmy took a sip from his coffee, anxiously waiting for them to arrive.

"It is exciting, isn't it?" Goddard looked up from his book. He then thought to himself, 'Maybe I should let him find out about the little secret himself. It'll make it more funnier to watch his reaction!'

Shortly after, a noise came from inside the lab. Jimmy and Goddard rushed over to see what it was. A green portal appeared in the middle of the room and out came a 15 year old boy, wearing a pink hat and a pink shirt. He also wore jeans that were a lighter shade compared to Jimmy's as well as blue and white trainers.

"Hey, Neutron! Long time no see!" The teen greeted.

"Timothy Tiberius Turner. Last time I met you, you were a troublesome 11 year old. I'm very glad to see you again." Jimmy greeted.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna change much, but I managed to get into middle school."

"So he could keep us!" said a female voice. It belonged to a fairy, who had popped into the room alongside a male fairy with green hair and a baby fairy wearing purple.

"Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. I'm happy to see you guys too!" Jimmy smiled at the fairies, who waved back excitedly.

"Wow, Jimmy! You've got taller!" Cosmo was amazed at Jimmy's height, as he was only an inch and a half taller than Timmy.

"Whatever." Timmy groaned.

"Poof like Jimmy too!" Poof cheered and flew towards Jimmy and hugged him.

Jimmy wasn't able to breathe, but successfully managed to get out of his grasp. He caught a breath and said, "You remind me of SpongeBob when he was younger."

"Yeah, Poof likes doing that." Timmy stated, "And I wonder how he is with Sandy."

"Four years ago they got married, and invited us to see it. It was wonderful, wasn't it?" The genius sighed deeply, thinking about his girlfriend.

Timmy saw the look in the genius' eyes, and asked, "Speaking of relationships, how did it go with Cindy?"

Jimmy held his breath, but not for long. He had to tell someone about it, and who better than his multi-dimensional friend he's known for five years? "Fine, I'll tell you. We've gotten ourselves into a relationship. We fell in love four and a half years ago, and it went pretty well. We had an argument though, but remained boyfriend and girlfriend. When we were at SpongeBob's wedding, though, everything changed. Cindy wished to have her true love after watching Sandy being carried away by SpongeBob..."

Timmy interrupted and smirked, "That was funny. He really struggled."

"Timmy…" Wanda daggered at Timmy. "Let him continue."

"Anyway, that was where we had true love's kiss."

"How come we didn't see it?" Timmy pondered.

"We went behind the church to talk." Jimmy answered.

Just then, a man walked in. He wore a brown suit with matching trousers and shoes as well as a brown hat with a thick black line across it. "Hey guys!" He smiled. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Danny? Is that… you?" Jimmy walked around the mysterious person.

"Of course it's Danny!" Timmy exclaimed, "Look at his hair. It looks like Danny's hair when he was 15."

Jimmy took off the hat and saw that the hair looked the same as Timmy and Cosmo's, which Danny originally had.

"Danny Fenton!" Jimmy smiled.

"Jimmy! Timmy! Nice seeing you guys!" Danny was happy too, but realised something, "Where's SpongeBob?"

"He should be here any minute." Jimmy replied.

"So what's it like being an adult?" Timmy asked the halfa.

"It's OK, I guess. It has ups and downs, but it's cool. I'm still out saving the day as Danny Phantom too, so that eats up a lot of my time, so I can't find a job to suit my schedule." Danny started to explain about his home life.

"How are you and Sam doing lately?" Jimmy asked.

Danny suddenly blushed, "Well… urm… you see, Sam and I are in a relationship, but she's off exploring the world in order to help animals."

"You know you can marry her now, being an adult…" Jimmy said with a sly smile.

"No! I mean, not yet. I need to give it a couple of months." Danny was irritated at all the questions the teenagers were pushing him to answer.

"Come on! SpongeBob did it within a year, how hard can it be?" Timmy asked.

"Did someone call me?" a high voice came from the portal.

A square figure came out of the portal. He had soft yellow skin, dark green pores, a white shirt, brown (and square) pants, a bow tie, black shoes with red and blue striped socks and a name tag on the left side of his shirt. He also had a ring on his forefinger.

"SpongeBob!" The others cried out to the Sponge. They quickly went over to him.

"How are you?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, I'm more than OK, guys, really. I mean… I'm the NEW MANAGER FOR THE KRUSTY KRAB!" he grabbed his name tag, took it off and presented it to the others.

"How and when did you get that?" Jimmy asked.

"Mr. Krabs retired less than four years ago and I got to take his place. I was so happy! But get this: it happened exactly four months after I had another great day in my life."

"The day you and Sandy married. How is it being a married man?" Danny was quite impressed, despite having been at the wedding. He just couldn't believe it.

"Because you wanna…" Timmy was interrupted by Danny punching him in the arm. He was stronger than before, and knocked down Timmy to the ground.

"Really swell!" SpongeBob happily chanted out, "We got a new house. She gets a lot from her job as an inventor… Oh! I have a special someone you have to meet. He's wanted to meet you for a while now." SpongeBob made a gesture at the portal, as if something, or someone, was on the other side, "You can come through now."

Jimmy, Timmy and Danny were all amazed at what they saw. In front of then, and next to SpongeBob, was a little Sponge. The Sponge looked a lot like SpongeBob. He had two eyelashes, dark green eyes, a single bucktooth, brown pores, a white shirt, short blue sleeves as well as a blue variation of SpongeBob's Square Pants, a bow tie, black sneakers, white socks and a Goofy Goober cap.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Randall SquarePants. He's my son."

"Your SON?!" The others looked at their teammate with doubt and confusion.

* * *

Well, well, well! I certainly hope that my new OC can spice thing up! I had fun coming up with him as well. I have drawn a picture of him but I won't post it. The story will continue. Trust me, this story is about to get more villainous and daring soon!


	3. The Son And The Lab

_Hey. Just a little background: This here's the last made chapter for the story. I discontinued it to make room and save secrets for Twenty Years Later, which, in my eyes, will take off faster.  
__I didn't feel like this story would take off anyway. I've not edited it so you can see why I thought it may have started to fail in the future, but it's OK I guess. Also, I had written this two months ago, before I started writing my Family Guy/Drawn Together Parody/Simpsons/Dark Winnie The Pooh stuff (otherwise known as 'The Darker Ages'. This was written in 'The Nicktoons Ages'.  
It's staying here as it's the debut of my first ever OC, Randall SquarePants. Plus, I thought that I might give you more of Randall's past life as a boy, and this chapter has just that._

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Son and The Lab**

"Your SON?!" SpongeBob's teammates looked uncertain with what was believed to be SpongeBob's offspring standing in front of them, next to his father.

"That's right." SpongeBob answered the question, oblivious to the actual reason for it.

Cosmo and Wanda floated over to Randall, as they looked at him with a smile. "He's so cute!" Wanda exclaimed to SpongeBob, "How old is the little guy?"

"He's three years old. And he's very smart, aren't you, Randy?" The Sponge then gently grabbed his son's cheeks softly and moved them left and right with care.

"Uh, I guess so, Daddy." The boy replied in a slightly deeper voice than his father, but still sounding as if it were a child's voice.

"AHHH!" Cosmo screamed and fainted, as Wanda lifted him up using her wand to magically levitate her husband.

Jimmy, Timmy and Danny had an equal amount of surprise, but did not say a word. They did not believe what they saw. If they tried to scream at the fact that SpongeBob's son is able to fully talk at the age of three only air would be coming out of there mouths, for there was not enough words for them to use to say about the situation that had them agape.

"Daddy, are they OK?" Randall asked as he noticed the Nicktoons had frozen stares around the room.

Wanda answered, "Don't worry, Randall, they're fine. They're just… having a staring contest?"

SpongeBob nudged his son gently, "Why don't you go ask them, Randy?"

"Ohhhh! OK!" Randall smiled as he began to approach the teenage Nicktoons, "Excuse me, Mr. Neutron and Mr. Turner!"

Jimmy and Timmy stop staring and face the little Sponge. Danny simply stays agape but turns his head over to where Randall was now standing.

"Yes, Randall?" The genius and pink teen asked in unison as they bent down.

"I heard about you and you guys sound really awesome! Can I hang out with you one day?"

"Well, sure, Randall! We'd like that a lot!" Timmy answered with an odd look, which did not seem to startle or give a sign to Randall. Instead, Timmy turned to SpongeBob with a confused look.

SpongeBob grinned sheepishly, "I may have told him that you two were friends of mine and I thought that maybe, since you're close enough to his age, you could hang out with him? He seemed very intrigued to do so when I told him I was gonna see you guys today."

Jimmy, who had overheard, was creeped out at this idea. He asked, "Why did you tell your son that?"

Randall immediately answered for his father, "Mommy says that as you are twelve years older than me; I can play with you while we're both under eighteen and have lots and lots of fun!" He suddenly pulled Jimmy and Timmy together into a brotherly hug. However, the teens were amazed to see that Randall apparently had strength, as he was strangling their stomachs.

"Oh," SpongeBob added as he witnessed the situation, "Randall has his mother's strengths."

"Oh, we got… that now. Don't… we, Jimmy?" Timmy asked while his throat was being brutally pulled.

Randall stopped hugging the two teenagers and moved over to the Ghost Boy, "Are you _the _Danny Phantom that Daddy says is a superhero?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm that Danny Phantom, Kid." Danny answered as he bent down and picked up the little boy.

"Danny is my bestest friend that lives in another universe." SpongeBob told his son, "But of course your uncle Patrick is my bestest friend in Bikini Bottom!"

SpongeBob then went over to Jimmy, "I was hoping that Randall could become a Nicktoon in a few years or so."

The Teen Genius simply replied, "I guess he can. He has his mother's strength and I suppose he's got your team spirit and optimism."

"Oh, thank you, Jimmy!" SpongeBob quickly hugged Jimmy to thank him, but then stopped and offered and handshake instead.

SpongeBob started to look around the lab, as did Timmy, Danny and Randall. "So, did you turn your lab into a hangout?" Timmy asked.

"Not quite, but close." Jimmy responded, "I've turned it into a little part-time apartment for myself that I'll soon expand upon when I graduate."

"Interesting." Danny said in awe. He then pointed towards the kitchen, "Is that the kitchen?"

Having heard the word 'kitchen', SpongeBob quickly ran over to it and went inside.

"SpongeBob, wait!" Jimmy cried out, "I've not quite-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the adult Sponge screaming in horror at something, along with the sound of robotic mechanisms. SpongeBob then emerged with blacked out skin from being burned, torn clothes and had walked in bumping into the doorway, Danny and Timmy until he landed on the ground in front of Jimmy

"-made the kitchen for someone of your size and species." The Teen Genius finished.

Danny simply glared, "An automatic kitchen? Why would you want something like that?"

"I have no idea how to cook, so I used recipes and gave the mechanics the ability to make these dishes and to move me around so I can collect it."

"So why did SpongeBob get burned and shredded?" Timmy questioned.

"Because it thinks he is food. Seafood to be precise" Jimmy said embarrassingly.

SpongeBob got up and looked at Jimmy, "You're gonna take down those mechanics and I'm gonna teach you how to cook."

"I'd prefer more than just a Krabby Patty." Jimmy noted.

"I know more than how to cook the perfect patty. But in the meantime, you're going to the Krusty Krab for your meals. I'm the manager now so I'll be able to sort out some sort of deal. But no going in that kitchen, you got me?"

Jimmy looked at him and quietly said, "Yes, SpongeBob." He then added, "Boy, you've changed over the past five years."

"You're actually lucky that it was Daddy who told you off." Randall pointed out to the Teen Genius, "If you were told of by Mommy you'd be crying."

Timmy and Danny both snickered at what this child had to say to someone who was five times older than him.

"Well done, Randall!" Timmy cheered on.

* * *

_So that's the end as far as you and I know. But if you want to see what will happen fifteen years later, see my story 'Twenty Years Later'._

_P.S - You may not have noticed that I talked about Randall ('The Son') and not about Jimmy's Lab ('The Lab'). This was a saved chapter from a story I had abandoned for SpongeFan257's The Simpsons Guy and Nicktoons Twenty Years Later. So I didn't exactly even finish this._


End file.
